Scrooged (1988)
Scrooged is a 1988 American Christmas comedy film based on Charles Dickens's A Christmas Carol, produced and directed by Richard Donner. The film was released on November 23, 1988 by Paramount Pictures. The film stars: Bill Murray, Karen Allen, John Forsythe, John Glover, Bobcat Goldthwait, David Johansen, Carol Kane, Robert Mitchum, Nicholas Phillips, Michael J. Pollard, Alfre Woodard. The film co-stars: Mabel King, John Murray. Special Appearance by Jamie Farr, Robert Goulet, Buddy Hackett, John Houseman, Lee Majors, Pat McCormick, Brian Doyle Murray, Mary Lou Retton. Starring *Bill Murray - Frank Cross *Karen Allen - Claire Phillips *John Forsythe - Lew Hayward *John Glover - Brice Cummings *Bobcat Goldthwait - Eliot Loudermilk *David Johansen - Ghost of Christmas Past *Carol Kane - Ghost of Christmas Present *Robert Mitchum - Preston Rhinelander *Nicholas Phillips - Calvin Cooley *Michael J. Pollard - Herman *Alfre Woodard - Grace Cooley *Mabel King - Gramma *John Murray - James Cross 'Special Appearance by' *Jamie Farr - Jacob Marley *Robert Goulet - Himself *Buddy Hackett - Scrooge *John Houseman - Himself *Lee Majors - Himself *Pat McCormick - Ghost of Christmas Present (TV) *Brian Doyle Murray - Earl Cross *Mary Lou Retton - Herself 'Cast' *Santa Claus - Al "Red Dog" Weber *Mrs. Claus - Jean Speegle Howard *June Cleaver - June Chandler *Wally Cleaver - Michael Eidam *Ted - Mary Ellen Trainor *Wayne - Bruce Jarchow *Executives - Sanford Jensen, Jeffrey Joseph, Dick Blasucci *Archbishop - Peter Bromilow *IBC Guards - Bill Marcus, Cal Gibson *Steven Cooley - Damon Hines *Shasta Cooley - Tamika McCollum *Randee Cooley - Koren McCollum *Lanell Cooley - Reina King *Stage Manager - Paul Tuerpé *Choreographer - Lester Wilson *Art Director - Ronald Strang *Lady Censor - Kate McGregor-Stewart *Carpenters - Jack McGee, Bill Hart *IBC Nurse - Kathy Kinney *Mouse Wrangler - Ralph Gervais *Foreman - Alvin Hammer *Headwaiter - Tony Steedman *Doris Cross - Lisa Mende *Frank as Child - Ryan Todd *Tina - Rebeca Arthur *Mrs. Claus at Party - Selma Archerd *Man #2 at Party - Jay Byron *Party Guest - Harvey Fisher *Party Animal - C. Ransom Walrod *Security Guard at Party - James R. Miller *Foo-Ling - Jennie Lew-Tugend *Mike the Mailman - Roy Brocksmith *Stage Manager - "Frisbee" - Shawn Michaels *Lew Hayward's Secretary - Stella Hall *Belle - Sachi Parker *Hazel - Delores Hall *Woman & Man in Shelter - Anne and Logan Ramsey *Woman #2 in Shelter - Sydna Scott *Wendie Cross - Wendie Malick *Guests - Joel Murray, Mitch Glazer, Susan Isaacs, Lauri Kempson *Ghost of Christmas Future (TV) - Chaz Conner, Jr. *Mary Lou's Coach - Miro Polo *Nephew - Ralph Bruneau *Mrs. Rhinelander - Maria Riva *Butler - James E. Kindelon *Older Calvin - Raphael Harris *Orderly - Wayne Finkelman *Harpies - Susan Barnes, Lynne Randall *Waiter - Gilles Savard *Priest - Michael O'Donoghue *Announcer - Dick McGarvin *Video Tape Director - Tom Doak *Cameraman on Crane - Sam Drummy *Marvin - Winfred Tennison *Technicians - Stephen Kahan, Norm Wilson, Henry V. Brown, Jeanine Jackson, Amy Hill *Street Musicians - Miles Davis, Larry Carlton, David Sanborn, Paul Shaffer *Carolers - The Caroling Company *Scroogettes - "Solid Gold" Dancers Category:Movies Category:1988 Movies